


Il Bacio della Maschera

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music swelled, all strings, the quartet placed high in the balcony looking over the crowd of dancers and onlookers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Bacio della Maschera

Music swelled, all strings, the quartet placed high in the balcony looking over the crowd of dancers and onlookers, washing over everyone in teasing, playful and sensual notes; an encouragement to dance, to drink, to be merry. And no one refused, caught up in the flash of skirts, the voices murmuring, the glasses of ruby red wine in their hands, so dark as to be blood. That was the enticement, the darkness, the seduction; skirts high enough to show more than an ankle, bodices low enough to show ample bosom; shirts, coattails and trousers so tight as to leave nothing to the imagination, all caught up in a ballroom both opulent and luscious. Gold filigree decorated the red walls, mirrors placed so perfectly it seemed that the room was bigger and more full than it was, so full of life that it was bursting. Candelabras left certain corners darkened and shadowed and if one ventured too close, well, one would get a taste of what tonight is truly about: revelry and  _lust._   
  
From his place in the gilded ballroom, Jeff watched as Jensen was twirled around by his dance partner, skirts billowing and twisting, the finely detailed gold brocade catching in the candlelight. Jeff himself was shadowed in the corner, the light splashing lightly across his chest as he sunk lower into the chair, legs spreading as the arousal that had been simmering through him became a heat. Jensen looked  _glorious_ , wearing a corset that created a tiny waist, emphasised by the full skirt that daringly showed off the ankles to the ravenous gaze of all who watched. He danced so beautifully, delicate and feminine, gliding across the floor and into the others arms. Jensen wore a mask that covered his entire face, porcelain white with painted crimson lips and blush, high arched eyebrows, filigree draped from the brow to the cheekbones; beautiful, so beautiful Jeff could hardly stand it.   
  
Jensen had dressed up for him so  _willingly_ , so meekly. He had stepped out of his bath, all of his skin on display for Jeff’s eyes only, smelling of roses, and into Jeff’s arms, so small and slight, barely a man, not even eighteen and so sweet with it, innocent and shy.   
  
“Hello, my sweet,” Jeff had whispered, after he brushed a kiss across Jensen’s mouth and Jensen smiled in response, quiet, the way he knew Jeff liked. He made an appreciative noise and a blush spread across Jensen’s cheekbones. Jeff smoothed his thumbs across it as he said, “The carnival ball is tonight and I have a special outfit for you. You’re going to need some help getting into it.”   
  
He led Jensen by the hand into his closet, where laid carefully across the chair in front of the armoire, was an exquisite pale cream dress with gold brocade and green accents. Beside it, placed on a rack, was a corset and hoop skirt. Jeff took in Jensen’s breath of shock with pleasurable anticipation, his need to see Jensen dressed up mounting; the dress was created specifically with Jensen in mind, the cream showing up the beautiful colour of his skin, the gold and green highlighting his large green eyes.   
  
“You will wear this for me, won’t you, Jensen.” It was neither a question, nor a command, but there was a rough darkness threaded through his voice that indicated his desires were not to be denied. But he need not have worried; he knew Jensen, knew how he would look longingly at the dresses of women at balls, the women who Jeff kept in his company; knew how Jensen, when he thought no one was looking, would run a finger lightly down the cloth of dresses in the boutiques Jeff frequented and would shiver.   
  
“Of course,” Jensen breathed as he ran a hand reverentially across the cream silk of the dress. “Jeff, this is more than I could have ever expected. Thank you.” And he turned back to Jeff, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, dragging his lips ever so gently down and kissing him full on the mouth, passionate and loving, so grateful. Jeff indulged him, indulged himself, enjoying the curl of heat and the slight heaviness of his cock, all of Jensen’s smooth skin under his palms. Jensen moved a slim thigh between Jeff’s own, brought his hands up, skimming over Jeff’s shoulders and up into his hair. He tugged lightly.   
  
“Jensen,” Jeff growled.   
  
Jensen shook his head, pressed his next kiss harder. “Please, just let me – please, Jeff. I’ll be so good, you know I will. I promise, but let me say thank you.”   
  
Such open obedience. Jeff shivered, moved his own hands up from Jensen’s waist to his shoulder and  _pushed_ . Pushed Jensen to his knees. Jensen looked up at him, his eyes so wide and bright, lips swollen and red from their kisses, and Jeff wanted to smear his come all over that face, caught on the webs of those long eyelashes. He bit his lip and groaned.   
  
“Mmmm, go ahead, Jensen. Show me how grateful you are.” He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock, watching with a heavy-lidded gaze and Jensen licked his lips and lent forward, eyes locked with Jeff’s. He rubbed the head of his cock over Jensen’s open lips, over and over, watching avidly as Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut and his breath sped up. He made a movement, as if to reach down and relieve the pressure on his own cock.   
  
“No touching, Jensen,” Jeff said sharply, and grinned as Jensen’s breath hitched and came out in a whine but Jensen’s hands made their way to his thighs. “Good boy,” Jeff breathed and rewarded the boy before him by pushing the head of his cock into Jensen’s waiting, wet, hot mouth. Jeff never tired of it, the pulsing heat and suction of Jensen’s mouth, those plush lips stretched around him. He wouldn’t last long; he never did.   
  
Jensen sucked on the tip, before sliding down the length and back up again, swirling his tongue around the head. He did it again and again, until Jeff was panting loudly, letting out small grunts of ‘ah, ah’. He could feel his thighs tightening, tension and heat clawing into his groin.   
  
“Such a good boy, Jensen,” Jeff gasped, his hands tightening their hold in Jensen’s hair. “So good at this, so perfect.” Jensen groaned around the cock in his mouth and the vibrations shot straight through Jeff, his hips bucking, shoving his cock down Jensen’s throat. Jensen made a choking noise and it only made Jeff pleasure spark brighter, more intense.   
  
“Let your throat go loose, my sweet, let me fuck your mouth.” Jensen moaned in affirmation and went still, let Jeff take his pleasure from him. Jeff starts snapping his hips, loving the noise pouring from Jensen, muffled and close, the tears beginning to stream down his face, making the green of his eyes stand out even more.   
  
“That’s it; you’re doing good, so good.  _Fuck_ , just like that, yeah, you’re going to make me come.” Jeff felt like a wire, stretched taut and ready to snap, bursts of fireworks scattered along under his skin, lighting him up, centred in his groin. Jensen was moaning and choking as Jeff fucked into his mouth, short and sharp, one, two, three—and that was it. He came, that wire finally snapping, pleasure exploding through him, so perfect he couldn’t make a sound.   
  
Moments passed as he calmed down, moving away only when Jensen’s mouth became too much for him. Jeff pulled him up to stand before him, Jensen’s face flushed and eyes dilated. Jeff gave a quick glance down and was pleased to see Jensen’s cock standing to attention, painfully stiff, a deep red at the tip. Jensen leaned forward and laid his head on Jeff’s shoulder, panting lightly, nuzzling into the crook of Jeff’s neck. Jeff smoothed his hands down Jensen’s back.   
  
“Let’s get you dressed, hmm?”   
  
“Jeff. Jeff, please.”   
  
“No.” Jeff voice was firm, hard, because he hadn’t told Jensen he could ask. “You are getting dressed so we won’t be late.”   
  
Jensen flinched slightly at the initial sound of Jeff’s voice, the command in it, but then shook himself and stood back, placing himself before the corset. His eyes flicked between it and Jeff, all heated and pleading.   
  
Jeff smiled. “Good boy. If you continue to behave, I’ll reward you later.” He walked over to where Jensen stood waiting and nipped at Jensen’s ear, licked along the shell. Jensen shuddered and moaned, leaning into the touch for more, but Jeff moved away to the corset. He held it up to Jensen, gesturing him to come closer, to step into it. It was a luscious silk; the same colour of the dress and when Jensen had slipped it on, Jeff couldn’t help but run his fingers along the delicate ruffles, brushing aginst the warm skin. The two textures were so harmonious, the silk of Jensen’s skin, the softness of the silk.   
  
“Delicious,” Jeff murmured. “Turn around.”   
  
Jensen presented his back to Jeff and he couldn’t help but drop his gaze, linger there. Brushed the backs of his knuckles up along the crease. “Such plans for you.”   
  
Jeff took hold of the ribbons at the back of the corset and began tightening them, pulling the corset in, giving Jensen a neat little waist. Jeff listened in delight as Jensen’s breathing got shallower as the corset squeezed him, caressed him, pulled him in close in the embrace of silk and whalebone. It was silent expect for their breathing and the sigh of the silk ribbons sliding through Jeff’s hands, the atmosphere close and intense. He finished, tied the ribbons in a bow at the base of the corset, the ends tumbling down, framing Jensen’s ass perfectly, like a present waiting for Jeff to unwrap. He felt a thrill run through him.   
  
Later, he had promised himself.  _Later._   
  
Jeff turned from remembering to watching, watching Jensen glide across the polished floor. So beautiful and all his. Only his. The quartet ended their song on a trill, the violins high and sweet, the cello low and teasing. He felt it wash over him and his cock stirred; all the possibilities now that the dancing had ended.   
  
Jensen curtsied before his partner and then again before his admiring audience. His face hidden behind the mask but Jeff knew it was flushed with exertion and pleasure. He began walking back to Jeff, his hips swaying just a little, with small, light steps. Oh, Jeff thought, he plays the part so well.   
  
As Jensen came closer, Jeff caught his eyes, showing his admiration, his appreciation; showing how much he wanted, needed, craved, desired. Jensen’s steps quickened and he was standing before Jeff, close enough that he could hear the quickened panting. Jeff crooked a finger at Jensen, gestured him to come closer. When he came close enough, Jeff grabbed Jensen’s waist, pulled him down to staddle across his lap, enjoying the delighted gasps of Jensen’s spectators.   
  
“See how they admire you,” he whispered into Jensen’s ear, “how they desire you. But only I can have you, isn’t that right, my sweet?”   
  
“Yes,” Jensen gasped. “Yours, Jeff, oh yes, only yours.”   
  
A wave of possessiveness flooded through Jeff and he wanted to rip off Jensen’s clothes, mark him up, declare to the room that he was his and only his, showing them how and why, showing how Jensen groaned only his name, came only for him. Jeff moved his hips up against Jensen’s, a growl coming out at Jensen’s high-pitched whine.   
  
“I wonder what would happen, Jensen, if I showed them who you really were. Would they still love and desire you so?” Jensen pressed his face into Jeff’s neck, the coolness of the porcelain mask a delicious contrast. Jensen was moaning, his hips making small little circles, grinding down ever so slightly.   
  
“Would you let me?” Jeff asked. Demanded. “Jensen,  _would you let me?_ ”   
  
“Yes. Yes, anything, Jeff. Anything you want.” He pulled back so Jeff could see his eyes behind the mask, dark, so dark and heated, full of lust and love. “I’d do anything you wanted me to.”   
  
Jeff smiled and it came out sweet and caring. “Jensen,” he said, “such a good girl. Such a good girl for me.” He felt Jensen’s hips jerk forward, a gasp coming from his mouth, barely making through the mask to Jeff’s ear.   
  
Jeff reached up and cradled Jensen’s head in his hands. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the lips of the mask, so cool against the heat of his body, the heat of the room.   
  
“I think it’s time I rewarded you for your good behaviour, hmmm?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _il bacio della maschera_ is italian for 'this kiss of the mask'


End file.
